Ocean Resort
by Lily Canvas
Summary: America has organised a vacation for some of the countries, as he thinks they need a time off. But what will this have in stall for them? France/England, Russia/China, Germany/Italy, America/Japan. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is like my first Hetalia fanfic so if it sucks, I'm sorry! **

**Yeah, this is the first chapter. I apologise for the amount of dialogue in this but I'm hoping I can write more sentences without people talking further on!**

**Well Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Guys, we like so need a vacation!" Bellowed Alfred, bright blue eyes shining with excitement.

All heads turned to the blonde haired American. His fist was still in the air, as he had fist pumped a second ago. A burger remained in the other. His brown bomber jacket hanging off of his shoulders.

"You've got to be kidding me, you bloody wanker. I swear if this is your idea of going camping, God help me I will-"

"Aw, _Angleterre _it will be fun! Don't you think Alfred is correct on the idea of a vacation? Have some adventure in you!" Francis snaked his arm around the Brit's shoulders. Smiling brightly.

"Get your bloody arm off of me, you frog!" A flushed Arthur responded, at the close contact.

"Ve~ Germany! A vacation seems like so much fun!"

"Calm down Italy. We don't even know where we're going yet." Germany said, trying so hard to fight the blush from his cheeks as Italy clung to his arm.

"Still, ve~ It will still be fun!" His brown eyes shining with joy at the thought of not having to fight, for a while.

"Look guys, we've been doing nothing fun for ages! It's about time we deserve a little time off, don't ya think? I have a great place, we can go to!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing a burger and eating it as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Where may this, um, vacation be held, America-san?" Kiku enquired, polite as usual. His perfect haircut framing his rather confused expression.

"I hope it's not in the woods, aru. I'm not to fond of laying on the ground with bugs a wild animals around." Yao thought aloud, while tying his long, silky black hair into a pony-tail. Amber eyes trailing to the man opposite him, giving him a gentle smile, even though he was terrified.

The man opposite Yao was quite tall and muscular for his age. A lilac scarf was wrapped around his neck and his ever present smile etched on his face. His violet eyes twinkling.

"I agree with China, da. I dislike camping~" His smile increasing as he saw China smiling at him, unaware of Yao's terrified demeanour.

Alfred who was now laughing at the fact of all eight of them in the woods, alone, in one tent, camping. _Camping._ The very idea made the American burst out laughing. This guys was an idiot sometimes!

"Seriously, Russia? Who do you take me for?" He said, unaware of the dark aura emitting from the violet eyed man. "We're going to Ocean Resort!" Another fist pump was needed to end his statement.

"Where's that?" All the other countries asked in unison.

"Well obviously, you've never heard of Ocean Resort, 'cause it's like a top secret place! Only, I know about it! It's like an amazing place with a lake and huge villa! It's got loads of rooms and a great outdoors place! So you guys up for it?" Alfred gasped.

"I will go if _mon petit Angleterre _goes." Franis cooed, affectionately stroking Arthur's hair.

"For God's Sake! I am not 'your little England,' God dammit!"

Alfred tried using his puppy dog eyes, he took off his glasses and tried to produce tears, while looking at the Brit with an expression that looked like he was about to burst out crying: "B-b-but, you will go, won't you, Arthur? I-it won't be the same w-without y-y-you "

No-one could resist the puppy dog look, except Germany and Russia, but their not important right now.

"Urgh, f-fine. I'll go."

The American must have jumped at least a few feet off the floor. "Yes! No-one can refuse the heroic puppy dog eyes!" Alfred turned to the others, grinning. "You guys are coming right? Kiku, you're coming, yeah?"

"Y-yes. I shall join. If it is not bothering anyone, that is."

"Heck no!" Alfred slung his arm over Kiku's. The Japanese blushed slightly, but still remained calm.

"Ve~ Me and Germany are coming!" Italy still had his arm around Germany's. The poor German's face was red as a tomato.

"Da~ China and I shall be joining as well~"

"Russia, aru! I can speak for myself, y'know!" Yao exclaimed to the Russian.

"I know~ But, I felt like speaking for you, Yao-Yao. That is, f you don't mind, do you, da?" Ivan smiled. China blushed from this.

"O-Of course not, aru." China sighed. Shaking slightly.

"Great! Seeing as we're all going, I already booked the resort out, so it's already for when we get there!"

Germany, finally managing to get the prying Italian off his arm and lose the blush which had tainted his face, said: "Did you know we would be agreeing with this, America?"

"Well, obviously! No-one can resist a hero!"

Arthur who had remained quite for once, sipped his Herbal Grey Tea, while his eyes narrowed at France; who was staring at him with a smirk laced in his features. The Frenchman was trying to touch Arthur's hair again. Before he could though, Arthur asked a question: "How long will this trip be, may I ask?"

At this Alfred chuckled: "I've booked the resort for five months!"

"You've got to be kidding me! I have to spend five bloody months with this French git, who won't stop touching my friggin' hair!"

"But Arthur, your hair is so soft~!" France purred into the Brit's ear, "Besides, you will enjoy being with _moi_, I can assure you~"

"Dammit, frog!" A flushed Arthur growled.

Alfred piped up: "Yep! It's gonna be awesome! Right, so now we're all going lets talk about meeting plans!"

All heads smashed on the tables as Alfred started to organise the meet up plans. They will be heading to Ocean Resort the next day.

It was going to be one heck of a vacation…

**

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Yes, it's really not good. But I will try to improve on the next chapter and include a bit more, erm…fluff, as you would say? *shot***

**Well anyway: **

**Please rate & review!**

_~Lily Canvas_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back again with another chapter~**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 2**

Everybody (except for Alfred, who was grinning as if he had just won the Olympics) was dumbstruck. Their eyes were wide and their mouths hung open, as they stared at what was in front of them. Completely ignoring their luggage that was just lying beside their feet.

What they were looking at was the 'heroic' Ocean Resort. When Alfred said that no-one knew this place, he was right. The Resort was surrounded by a thick woodland that stretched for miles on end. No-one would have been able to spot this place even if they tried. It was hidden and secure. But beautiful all the same.

A large swimming pool, not far off from where they were standing, was positioned under a small waterfall. Fresh blue water was tumbling down in an everlasting flow. Wooden decking was pitched around the pool, with blue and red umbrellas stuck in the ground. Beach chairs and small wooden tables were placed on the decking as well.

A few paces left to the pool was the Villa. It was painted in soft shades of peach and white, with steps leading to the great double-doors. Pillars on either side of the door were holding up a balcony, which was used for barbeques. An assortment of flowers pots were scattered around, giving it a more welcoming look.

Alfred, who felt very proud of himself, decided to break the silence:

"Well, what'd you guys think? It's ace right?" His baby blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

"_Mon dieu,_ it is lovely, Alfred."

"He's right, it _is _beautiful. Better than what I thought, anyway." Remarked Arthur. His emerald green eyes glancing towards the swimming pool.

"Just think what we could do in the pool, Arthur" Francis said quietly into the Brit's ear.

"You bloody pervert! That's foul and you know it!"

"But you love it all the same, _mon petit_." Francis smiled softly, snaking an arm around the Englishman's waist.

"No I do not, you bloody pervert!"

"Ve~ It's amazing! I can't wait to swim in the pool! Germany you will swim with me, right?~"

At this Germany blushed, "We'll see about that, Italy. And yes America it is nice."

"Yes, it is stunning, America-san. Very relaxing as well."

"I know right! Well what do _you_ guys think of the heroic Resort?" Alfred asked the two behind him, slinging his arm around Japan's shoulder while whispering quietly: "I'm glad you like it, Kiku." A shiver ran down the Jap's spine at this statement. His face went at least ten shades of red.

The two behind were amazed. Unaware of the Alfred and Kiku's 'moment.' Amber and violet eyes were wide with awe, as they stared closely at the scene in front of them.

"It's much better than home, aru. I never knew a place like this was here…"

"Da~ It is very nice, America. Perfect for watching the sunset with Yao, as well~"

China's eyes grew wide, but not with amazement:

"Huh, aru? I-I don't think-"

"China, da. You are so cute when you blush~"

China turned around, trying to hide his blush from the piercing purple eyes.

"Okay guys! Lets get inside. I'll show you guys to your rooms!" Alfred grabbed his luggage and started to walk while the others followed close behind.

Once they were inside, Alfred turned towards them, looking really awkward.

"Hehe, guys. Um, due to the fact there are only four bedrooms, well…erm…is it okay if you guys can like share?" Alfred looked pleadingly at them, a slight blush on his face. "I've planned out who's rooms you guys will be sharing with…" Alfred took out a piece of scrap paper from this jacket. "Okay, it goes like so; me and Japan are sharing a room. France and England are sharing. Germany and Italy will be together; and Russia and China can share!" The American looked up, hoping there will be no fuss, as heroes can't sort out _everything. _

They all agreed quietly, much to Alfred's hope and picked up their belongings ready to go up to their rooms, in the pairs they will be going with. Before they went:

"Guys meet up in the lounge at 6, okay?" Alfred told them.

"Okay." They replied in unison.

France & England P.O.V

"Well, what do you think, _mon cher_? Lovely isn't it?"

"Sure is, but I can't believe I'm sharing a room with you, you bloody pervert!"

Francis smiled at this and moved closer to the Brit, "Arthur…you don't honestly think I'm a pervert, do you?" He grabbed the others hand, that wasn't holding his luggage, and squeezed it gently. Causing Arthur to stop in his tracks.

England yanked his hand away, blushing, "Yes I do! And stop touching me, God Dammit!"

"_Quelle que soit mon petit_." Franis smirked. He knew the Englishman loved it, on the inside.

As they reached their bedroom, they found the doors unlocked. Opening them, they were greeted with the soft scent of roses. They looked around in awe at how lovely and how big the room was.

The walls were painted a light yellow colour and the floor was wooden. A double bed was to the back of the room, its strong wooden headboard giving it a lovely effect. Two mahogany wardrobes were stood next to each other, close to a wooden bookshelf with a wide range of books. A plasma screen T.V hung on the wall opposite the bed. In the corner of the room was a door to the ensuite. Two very large windows leading to a small balcony, was giving an outstanding view of the waterfall, outside.

Francis gave a snicker.

"What now, frog?" Arthur glanced over at the tall blonde, while he started putting his clothes into one of the wardrobes.

"There is only one bed, _Angleterre_."

"What do you m-" Arthur's eyes grew wide and his face flushed red, as he glanced over at the double bed. "Oh God no. I am _not _sharing a bed with you, under _any _circumstances! I'd rather sleep on the floor!"

"But _mon cher, _what is so wrong in sleeping in a bed with me?"

"Wrong? I'll bloody tell you what's wrong! I-" Before Arthur could say anymore, he was cut off by Francis, who was embracing him in protective hug. "Get your arms o-off of m-me." Arthur said weakly.

"_Non, _not yet. You are _not _sleeping on the floor, _Angleterre._"

"Urgh, lets worry about sleeping, later. R-right now, we need to unpack." Arthur said, taking the French's arms off of his body.

"_D'accord. _You are right. We'll talk about that later~"

Germany & Italy P.O.V

"Wow ve~! The room is lovely!" Italy bounded over to the large windows, looking over at the view.

"Yeah…it sure is." Germany frowned slightly.

"Ve~ Germany what's wrong?" Italy's smile faded slightly, as he saw the taller man frown. He left the window and strode towards the German.

Seeing that Italy worried about him, gave Germany butterflies (and a blush, obviously). "N-nothing, Italy, I'm f-fine." Italy held out his arms for a hug. Blushing, Germany obliged., wrapping his strong arms around the Italian's thin shoulders and inhaling the scent from his brown hair. It smelt like Italy…

"Okay, but smile more, Germany. I don't like it when your sad, ve~"

"I'll try Italy, I'll try," Germany broke the hug, walking towards the wardrobes, "now, let's get unpacked and ready for 6 o'clock, so we can see what America is doing."

Italy's eyes grew wide with happiness. "Ve~ Okay, Germany!"

America & Japan P.O.V

"How d'ya like the room, Japan?" Alfred lead the small boy into the room; smiling slightly.

"It's very nice, America-san. Thank you for letting me share a room with you." A blushing Kiku replied, putting his bags down on the floor, near the wardrobe.

"Hey, it's no problem! You know I prefer being with you, anyway!"

Kiku and Alfred walked towards the window and looked at the view. They had the view of the mountains far off to the North. A few birds flew by chasing each other, tweeting when the other would catch up. Kiku smiled at this. The sun shone the black-haired man's face, lighting up his soft features. Alfred blushed, when he caught himself staring.

"So, er, nice view, right?"

"It's very peaceful. I always liked the mountains." Kiku smiled.

"I like them too." Alfred slid his arm around Kiku's waist. At this, the boy jumped. "S-sorry, Kiku! I guess I should've asked, huh? Sometimes, I can't control myself." The American blushed, laughing awkwardly, while moving his arm away.

"N-no, it's fine, America-san." Kiku's heart was racing far too quickly and he was sure his blush was definitely more visible than usual. He liked it when the American would touch him, it felt nice and it made him feel happy, in a way.

"Are you sure, Kiku?" Alfred asked, slowly putting his arm back on the smaller man's waist.

They stayed there for a little while, until Kiku decided to get unpacked and ready for 6 o'clock.

Russia & China P.O.V

"Wow, aru! It's so spacious!" China's amber eyes shined as he looked around the room; unaware that the tall violet eyed male was staring at him.

"It is, da~ Very spacious~" Russia walked towards Yao from behind and pulled him into hug, wrapping his arms around China's slender frame.

"Aiyaa! W-what are you doing, aru!" China started to struggle, but the tall man was far to strong. He was terrified, "Please let me go, aru."

"But, Yao. You are so warm, da~" Due to their size difference, Russia nuzzled Yao's hair, inhaling Yao's scent. It smelt sweet.

"P-please, aru. W-we have to, um, get ready!" Yao was now shaking as he tried to pry Russia's arms off of him.

Russia released the Chinese man, smiling sweetly. "Okay, Yao~ Whatever you say, da~"

They started to unpack their clothes and other belongings. Russia took his water pipe out from his coat and laid it on the floor, near the bed.

China was still trembling due to Russia's sudden movement. A blush still dusted his cheeks.

Russia on the other hand was acting as if nothing had happened. His ever present smile hadn't faulted once during the hug. He wished he could have held China longer, but he didn't want to scare the man to death.

Everything was going okay, until China tripped over Russia's water pipe.

"Aiya!" He was about to embrace himself for the floor when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Are you okay, Yao~?" Russia asked, concerned.

"You c-caught me, aru?"

Russia chuckled, pulling China towards his muscular chest. "Of course, da~ I'd never let you fall~"

China blushed, feeling Russia's warm body on his back, "Thank you, aru. But I am fine, now."

Russia held Yao for a second longer before letting go and continued with what they were doing.

So all the countries were unpacking, with blushes on their faces and butterflies in their stomachs, while they waiting until 6, to see what America had in stall for them…

**This is the end of Chapter 2~**

**I know, it is longer than the last chapter!~**

**I'm not too pleased with it, to be honest, but I tried to include the pairings in a more easier way. *shot***

**Next chapter, it won't be all like it was up there ^^. So don't fret!**

**Thank you, to anyone who reviewed and liked the first chapter! It made me very happy :D**

**Please rate & review**

_~ Lily Canvas_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry I'm late on updating. I've had loads of school work to do and well education, unfortunately comes first, I'm afraid~**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and stuff! You guys made my day :D**

**So…**

**Here is the next chapter for Ocean Resort! *shot***

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 3**

As the clock stroke 6 o'clock, all the countries filed into the big, open lounge.

While waiting for America to come through the doors, an awkward silence crept upon them. The silence lasted for a good 5 minutes, until it was broken by the sound of doors being flung open.

"Wassup guys? Did ya miss me?" Alfred's blue eyes were full of excitement.

"You're late, y'know." A pissed Arthur remarked from where he was sitting. His eyes glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Yo, eyebrows, chill, alright? I had to get the stuff ready!"

"Stuff, aru? What stuff?"

"Well. Seeing as it's like the first night here and shizz; I've planned an amazing thing we can do!"

"Ve~ Are we making pasta, America?" Italy asked.

"Nope! It's something much better!"

"Well spit it out, wanker!" Arthur growled. "I haven't got all day!"

"Calm down, _Angleterre. _He'll tell us in a minute." Soothed Francis, stroking the man's back gently.

A flushed England responded "Hands off, frog!"

"_Non._" France smirked, still stroking Arthur's back, affectionately.

"So, America-san. What are we doing?" Kiku asked, his face still slightly red.

"Right. I was thinking, seeing as you guys have only been here for a couple of hours and you haven't seen the whole of the outside yet. I've decided that we are going outside for a barbeque!" Luck was surely on Alfred's side, as no-one complained. Including Arthur. This made the American's grin widen and his eyes had an extra twinkle.

"Ve~ That sounds like fun!" Italy, once again had hold of Germany's arm, as his warm brown eyes lit up with excitement and joy.

"It does indeed, America~" Came Russia's child-like voice. He had his arm wrapped around an extremely blushing China, who was trying to remove it from his waist.

"I know right!" Alfred fist pumped the air, "That's why, I've had the maids and caretakers decorate the place in lights and stuff! The barbeques ready and there's also a fire for roasting marshmallows, as well!" The American's fist rose again.

"_C'est une excellente idée, Amerique,_" Francis agreed, "Perfect, don't you think Arthur?"

The Englishman grumbled, "I guess. I would like to see what this place looks like outside, anyway. So…why not?" His arms were folded across his chest, as Francis fiddled with his hair.

"Great! Now, let us be going!"

**-X-X-X-**

All of the nations got up off of the sofas and chairs and started towards the hallway. As they walked they noticed lovely paintings on the walls, of countryside houses and animals. The walls were a nice shade of pale yellow, with tiny pink flowers dotted in different places.

Soon they reached a room that looked similar to the lounge, but with less chairs. In the left corner was a large ivory piano, seated under a crystal white chandelier.

The windowed doors that lead off outside, were situated next to the piano.

Alfred opened the doors.

"Voila!" He spoke.

Just like when they arrived. All countries, (except Alfred, of course) were shocked. Their eyes were wide with amazement. The outside was truly beautiful. A roaring fire was centred in the middle of the garden, with a barbeque at its side. The waterfall on the right was splashing down onto the beautifully lit swimming pool. Colours of purple and green lights were shining from underneath the pool. The decking was also decorated. Small Christmas lights hung from the umbrellas and a long table was placed, with an assortment of food on top.

A little to the left was the lake, it wasn't as decorated, but the stones that surrounded it, had little candles on top; to light it up a bit.

A little way off from the fire, was a tall oak tree. Under the tree were blankets and mats for the countries to sit on, if needed. One or two tables were also underneath, as well.

"My. I never thought I would say this to you, Alfred. But, you've done a mighty fine job." Arthur said, looking at the blue eyed boy's face.

"R-really? Yes!" Alfred's face lit up once again.

"It's truly magnificent, America-san." Kiku nodded in approval.

"Thanks, Kiku!" The American gave Japan a heart warming smile, causing him to blush.

"Ve~ I love it!"

"It is a lovely site, da! I can sit under the oak, with Yao~!" Russia snaked his arm around China's, pulling him closer.

For once, China didn't yell or fight back in protest. Instead, he let himself be pulled closer by the Russian, excepting his body heat. "It is amazing, aru."

**-X-X-X-**

The nations explored the outside with keen interest. Taking in the wonderful sights, as they walked.

Germany and Italy were found near the waterfall.

"Ve~ Isn't it lovely, Germany!" Italy pointed to the graceful tumbles of water that emitted from the top of the cliff.

"Ja, it's really something, isn't it."

A small gust of wind blew past them, causing Italy to shiver slightly. Germany easily caught sight of this action. "Are you cold, Italy?" He asked.

"Just a little! Ve~" With that, Germany carefully embraced him. Wrapping his arms around the cold Italian, being careful not to hurt him in anyway.

"You're nice and warm, Germany…"

Germany's face flushed at the compliment, but he decided to ignore it, as he was drove away by the sound of the soothing waterfall and the sweet smell of Italy.

"Just k-keeping you warm…"

**-X-X-X-**

France and England were looking over by the lake.

"_Mon petit, _isn't it lovely." Francis inquired, looming over the vast space of water. The candles on the rocks, lighting up his delicate face.

England couldn't help but stare. The Frenchman's face was actually glowing, with beauty. The Englishman broke out of his trance, when he noticed Francis looming to far over the edge. Smirking at how amusing it would be to see a sopping wet Frenchman at this feet, his gut feeling knew he should help.

"Oi! Watch it!" Arthur grabbed the sleeve of Francis' shirt and pulled him backwards, causing him to fall back into Arthur's chest and onto the floor.

"_Mon petit. _What was that for?" The confused Frenchman got up of the floor and dusted himself off. Blue eyes on Arthur.

"You were gonna fall in the bloody lake, you git!" England also got up, shaking his head to get the dirt out of his messing blonde hair.

At this, Francis smiled. "So you were worried about me?"

"Of course I wa-" Arthur froze, as he heard what came out of his own mouth. Francis gave a light gasp. "No, wait. T-that's not what I meant!"

"Too late, _mon cheri, _too late." With this, he hugged Arthur. Though Arthur obviously protested.

"Get off, now. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I will throw you in the lake, myself!" Arthur said.

Francis smirked. "Like that will happen."

**-X-X-X-**

Underneath the oak tree, sat Russia and China. They were watching the fire, which looked exceptionally interesting, at this present moment.

"The fire looks almost as lovely as you, Yao~" Russia said, smiling.

"U-uh. Thank you, aru. But that was uncalled for…" China shifted uncomfortably. His amber eyes shining as the fire reflected them.

"No, da~ It is true." Russia argued, "You are like a little sunflower, blowing gracefully in the wind, da~"

China could only stare at the big violet-eyed, Russian. Yao truly wandered how a man could say that without blushing.

Russia just smiled at him.

For about 5 minutes a comfortable silence came upon them. Until Russia asked Yao if he would like a drink of any sort.

"Um, yes please, aru. But I can get one, so I-it's fine." Yao smiled kindly.

"No da~ I will get you one." Before the Chinese man could argue, Russia was already walking towards the table with food and drink.

A few moments past, when Yao felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Here is your drink, Yao."

"T-thank you, aru." He took the cup carefully, from the Russian's hand and took a sip. It tasted like strawberries and some other fruit. Apple, maybe?

Russia, on the other hand, was drinking from his trusty Vodka Bottle. Taking swigs, now and then.

About 10 minutes of silent drinking, Russia came closer to Yao and put an arm around his shoulders. "Aru! Wh-what are you doing?"

Russia only smiled, not letting go. "Keeping Yao warm, da~ You looked a bit cold, is all~ I don't want my precious Yao Yao, to catch a cold~"

"B-but, aru?"

China gave up trying to get out from Russia's steel like grip and just let him hold him. It felt warm, so he wouldn't complain for a while.

**-X-X-X-**

"Kiku!" Alfred shouted at the Japanese man, who was standing near the table of food and drink, turned around at the sound of his name.

When he saw the American running towards him, he immediately blushed.

"America-san. How are you?"

America smiled, "I'm great thanks! Hey, you want something to eat?"

Kiku blushed, "U-um, if it is alright with you, yes please."

"Of course it's alright with me!" Alfred, nudged Japan's arm with his fist, lightly. "Here, have anything on the table." He gestured to the large amounts of food.

"Thank you, America-san."

Alfred watched with great intensity on what Kiku chose. He chose a small burger and some chips, placing them on a plate. The food was practically, three quarters less of what he would've chosen.

They walked over to a table and sat down.

When Kiku had finished his food, they chatted quietly to one another.

"So how do you like the outdoors, Kiku?" Alfred asked, his blue eyes focusing on Japan's soft face and coal, black eyes.

"It is lovely, America-san. Very beautiful. You decorated it wonderfully." Kiku gave America a rare smile, causing the said American to blush slightly at how cute he looked.

Alfred smiled back, "You look cute when you smile, y'know that?"

At this, the Japanese man blushed ten shades of red. "I-er. I d-do?" Kiku stuttered.

"Uh huh."

"O-oh. T-thank you, America-san."

**-X-X-X-**

**Okay! So that's the end of chapter 3!~**

**I know, man. It sucks~**

**I seriously am not a good writer~**

**But still. I hope you enjoy it~**

**Also, I'm sorry for any spelling errors I may have produced. I've skim read it and it seems to be fine. But I apologise anyway.**

**Next update will probably be next week or so. I'll try to update at least once a week, as school gets in the way…but, I will TRY to update as soon as possible!**

**Please Rate & Review! **

_~ Lily Canvas_


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys. I'm like. So sorry, for not updating in a while.**

**I've had loads of stuff going on and it's been mayhem.**

**But~**

**I've managed to get the spare time to write the next chapter!**

**Someone in my reviews asked if I could write some 'drama' in Ocean Resort and I was thinking about it. I will definitely be doing some drama in the near future as the story progresses. So don't worry! _ *shot***

**Anyway. Enjoy this chapter, for the time being!~ Sorry if it's too short ;-;**

**I hope you like!**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 4**

It was nearing midnight and the sky was pitch black. Apart from the dazzling stars and the great full moon, shining down upon the nations. The lights around the garden were still on, giving the view a lovely effect.

They had all eaten and were getting ready to go back to their rooms.

"Yo! Guys!" All heads turned to Alfred, who was standing near the doorway with Kiku. "Hurry up! The lights will be going out, in like, 10 minutes or something! So hurry!" With that, he and Kiku went inside.

"Bloody American…" mumbled Arthur.

"Germany! Ve~ I'm tired," Italy yawned, "can we go to bed now?"

Germany blushed, but nodded: "Yes, okay Italy. We're going now, anyway."

"Ve~"

The nations filed into the hallway, enjoying the warmth of the rooms. Before they left to their rooms, Alfred said, "Guys. Come down to the lounge at 10 tomorrow. We're gonna be doing something awesome, so don't be late! Also, breakfast is around that time as well, so don't forget! Ciao~"

**-X-X-X-**

Francis was smirking as the two nations walked to their room. England noticed, but decided to ignore it.

When they unlocked the door and went inside, Francis was still smiling slightly.

"What are you smirking at?" England asked, glaring slightly.

"Oooh, nothing~" He replied, moving closer to the Brit.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me." Arthur started to move back slightly. A blush dusting his cheeks.

"_Mon cher. _Don't you remember the conversation we had this morning?"

"What conversa-" Arthur's eyes widened for the fourth time this day, "No. I am _not _sleeping in the same bed as you!"

Francis frowned slightly, "But where will you sleep, _cheri? _There is only one bed." The Frenchman glanced around the room and then returned to the Englishman's green eyes.

"Simple. The floor."

France's eyes widened, "_Non! _Like I said this morning. You are _not _sleeping on the floor!"

"And why not? It's just for a couple of hours." Arthur folded his arms, across his chest.

"Because you'll be uncomfortable and I don't think I can bear seeing you on the floor."

"B-but-" Arthur was cut off when France embraced him. His arms holding him protectively, as he whispered into the Englishman's ear, "Please. I promise not to do anything. Don't sleep on the floor."

"Urgh. F-fine. But seriously. _No _funny business. You hear me?"

Francis' face lit up as he sighed in relief. "_Oui._"

The two got dressed down to their boxers, Francis staring at Arthur throughout the time and pulled the duvet back, as they climbed in together. The mattress was unbelievably comfortable and the pillows were as soft as feathers.

"'Night, Francis. See you in the morning." Arthur lay down and turned his back to the Frenchman.

"Goodnight, _Angleterre._" Francis also laid down, but faced looking at England's back. His back looked unbelievably smooth. A few scars were seen, but other than that, it was perfect. The Frenchman had to resist the urge to touch it.

The clock on the bed-side table showed the time 12:43am in neon green numbers, as it ticked away.

Francis waited a couple of minutes, until he couldn't bare it.

He slowly extended his arm out; and very slowly wrapped it around Arthur's waist. England suddenly jolted.

"W-what are you doing, frog?" He growled, "I told you. No funny business!"

"But _Angleterre_. I couldn't help it! And besides, I'm not really doing anything wrong." Francis noticed that England hadn't even tried to remove his arm, from where it was. He smiled slightly and pulled the other man closer to his bare chest.

"Gah! B-bloody frog! You are invading my space!"

"I know. But you like it, _non_?"

At this, England blushed, but didn't reply. Instead he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. Liking the feel of being close to Francis, in this way.

"Sweet dreams, Arthur…"

"Goodnight, you bloody frog…"

**-X-X-X-**

"Wasn't today lovely, Yao~?" The Russian replied, as the two nations walked to their room. As always, he was smiling.

"Yes, aru. It was. I especially liked the bonfire…"

They walked into their rooms, when Yao suddenly realised something. There was only one bed. _One _double bed.

He would have to sleep on the floor. The fact that he might have to sleep in the same bed as Russia sent a nervous shiver up his spine.

Russia noticed China's red face, "What's wrong, Yao? You look scared, da~" Ivan looked at Yao with his piercing purple eyes.

"N-nothing, aru. It's j-just. There is only o-one bed, a-aru…" China's voice trailed off.

At this Russia smiled, "Da! We sleep together~"

China paled immediately, "H-huh? I don't think that w-would be necessary, aru…"

"Yao is so cute~ It will be fine, da! Besides, I'll keep you warm~!"

China decided to keep quiet at this point, as they got ready for bed. It was late after all and he was tired.

Russia placed his water pipe _under _the bed this time; so that his precious little Yao wouldn't get hurt again.

The nations got changed into their boxers and China couldn't help but stare at Russia's stomach. It was very muscular and looked very strong. He felt his cheeks heat up and quickly got into bed. He was shivering slightly, leaving a small trail of goosebumps up his arms. Russia noticed.

"Are you okay, Yao~?" Russia slipped into bed, pulling the covers up. "Are you cold?"

"I-I'm fine, aru." Yao smiled slightly, laying his head on his pillow. He felt the heat from the taller man and couldn't help but feel slightly less nervous.

"Okay, da~" With that, Ivan affectionately stroked Yao's loose hair, leaving the Chinese man blushing like crazy.

"Goodnight my little sunflower~"

"Goodnight, Ivan…"

They both whispered at the end "_Sweet dreams…_"

**-X-X-X-**

Kiku and Alfred were talking quietly while they looked at the stars from their window. From their view, the mountains looked as if they were glowing. Kiku smiled softly; he really liked it here. Especially with Alfred…a blush appeared suddenly on his face, as he thought of this.

"You okay, Kiku?" The American asked, quietly.

"Yes, thank you, America-san."

"That's good. Hey, a-are you tired?" A blush slowly creeped up the American's neck, as he asked. He knew that getting one bed would be awkward.

"Um, yes, quite." Japan started to worry. Noticing only one bed in the room. Was he to sleep on the floor? Or was their a spare bed?

As if by answering his question, Alfred spoke, "Um, well. There is only one bed. Haha. I erm, wasn't really think when I was like, organising the rooms and erm…yeah…"

"O-oh, really?" Japan replied weakly. His blush was surely redder than red, right now. He wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed as Alfred; it was just awkward.

Alfred noticed the huge blush on Kiku's face. He placed his hand in the Japanese man's shoulder, looking straight in the deep, coal eyes: "Do you wanna sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the floor? 'Cause I don't mind, y'know."

"Oh no, America-san. I can't have you doing t-that!" Japan gulped and said the words he never thought you would, "How. How about w-we sleep t-t-toget-ther…?" Japan trailed off, still blushing profusely.

Alfred smiled slightly, "Sure! If that's what you want!"

Japan looked up, his blush still dusted his cheeks. He smiled as well. "Aww…You're doing that smile again!" America laughed softly, his blue eyes shining. "C'mon. Lets get ready!"

Alfred and Kiku got changed and climbed into bed. Before Kiku lay down, Alfred stopped him suddenly. Carefully cupping the smaller man's face in his hands. "Hey. Thanks, y'know for coming here. It's been really fun with you here and…stuff…" Japan blushed and shivered at the same time as he felt the American's soft skin on his face. No one had ever said that to him before…

"T-that's okay America-san. I-I'm glad I came."

Alfred smiled, "From now on, call me Alfred."

"Alfred? Oh, okay."

Alfred let go of Japan's face and slowly lay down, as so did Kiku. "'Night, Kiku!"

"Goodnight…A-Alfred…"

**-X-X-X-**

"Wow! Wasn't today amazing, Germany! Ve~ I mean, the bonfire was so beautiful and the food was great too! There was even pasta! Ve~!"

Germany smiled. Even at a time like this, the Italian still had the energy.

Italy bounded across the room, but as he did, his arm came in contact with a nail sticking in the wall. "Ouch!" His hand automatically covering his arm.

Germany's smile disappeared immediately, "Italy? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Italy removed his hand from the cut. It was small, but blood still oozed from it. The Italian's eyes were filled with tears and he was sobbing slightly.

"G-Germany. My arm hurts, Germany… Am I going to die?"

Germany knelt by the boy and held his arm. "Of course not. You've gotta calm down a bit, Italy. Wait there." He stood up and walked to one of the drawers and pulled out a First Aid Kit. He then ceased to kneel down back to where Italy was sitting, on the bed. Germany then cleaned and bandaged the cut, through many protests and whines from the Italian.

"There. Is that better?"

"Ve~ Yes! Thank you Germany!" The said boy, yawned, "But, I'm tired now. Ve~"

"Come on then. Let's get to bed. It's late and we have to be ready for the morning."

The two changed and slid into bed. Italy usually slept with Germany, so it wasn't really a surprise when they had to share the bed. Italy curled up, into a ball and immediately drifted off to sleep, whilst making the "Ve~ Ve~ Ve~" noises.

Germany blushed, but still wrapped his arm around the smaller man's waist. He inhaled the smell from his hair and fell asleep.

**-X-X-X-**

**Okay!**

**That's the end of this chapter!**

**I seriously do not like this one, to be honest.**

**But I hope to add 'drama' into the next one~**

**Sorry if it isn't good. I tried my best ^_~**

**Please Rate & Review!**

_~ Lily Canvas_


	5. Chapter 5

**To all my wonderful reviewers and such, I just wanna say sorry for the lack of updating :( I've had a really busy week being in Belgium and France and such! **

**But, I've added a new chapter to Ocean Resort! I'm hoping this one is better than the others and that you will like it! I understand that this chapter is really short, but I am going to St. Ives this weekend. There will hopefully be a new, longer chapter next week!**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 5**

The nations had a very eventful day in Ocean Resort. The sun was shining like a golden orb in great blue sky. There was a faint breeze in the air, which was very welcoming, along with the great smell of salt and sand. Yes. They were at the beach. A private beach, belonging only to the Resort.

The sea was cool and the perfect shades of green and blue, crashing gentle on the rocks. While the sand was warm and very soft against the nations' feet.

"Ve~ Germany! The sea is lovely!" Italy was lying in a blue rubber ring in the sea, in a pair of swimming trunks with the Italian flags on them.

"Be careful Italy!" Germany, who was sitting on the shore, kept glancing at the Italian now and again, making sure he was okay. The poor German was getting paranoid for the boy's safety.

He was dressed his a pair of green khaki pants and a black vest top.

"Guys lunch is ready!" America shouted to the nations, from the top of his lungs. His face was flushed from the heat and his hair was slightly wet from the sea. He was standing near a barbeque, making burgers and hot dogs. Beside him, lay a large red and white picnic blanket with food spread in the middle.

"Mmm, it smells delicious, _Amerique!_" Francis was wearing a pair of trunks with the English flags on them. When the Frenchman came out of the changing rooms, he could've sworn England go redder than a tomato, but smiled slightly, before frowning again.

"Cheers, France!" Alfred gave him the thumbs up and returned to cooking.

Out of the distance, Arthur came into view. He was wearing shorts, but no shirt. His face was flushed also, but his hair was dry. Francis stared at him in awe. "What are you staring at?" Arthur asked.

"You." Francis smiled, "No, shirt, suits you…"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever…Alfred, did you say it was lunch?"

Arthur cast a glance at the American, who had a burger in his mouth. "Mm, hmm."

"Learn some manners, sheesh!"

Germany, Italy, Russia and China soon followed. It was peaceful for the meantime, while the countries sat down on the beach eating. The breeze was certainly welcoming, as it wafted over the hot food.

Over where Russia and China were sitting, China had his face to the sea. His long black hair was blowing around in the wind. Unfortunately, the man was shivering. His nose was the slight shade of pink, as well.

"China~ Are you feeling well?"

"H-huh? Oh, I'm f-fine, thank y-you."

"You are shivering, da." Russia pointed out the goosebumps trailing over the man's arms. At that, Russia snaked his arm around China's waist; pulling him close. "I'll keep you warm~"

"Well, I-if you s-say so, aru…"

After they had eaten, they decided to head back to the Resort. They packed up their belongings and made their way.

As they approached the door, Alfred started to panic slightly. He was rummaging in his trouser pockets, in the bags, even Arthur's bag. No. He couldn't find the key. "What's wrong, America-san?" Kiku asked, feeling the panic-striking mood.

"I can't find it."

"Find what?" Arthur cut in, he was shivering, due to the cold breeze.

"The key…"

"Oh you bloody wanker! You're sure, you can't find it?"

"Positive. I haven't dropped it, I don't think."

"Do you keep a spare one under the mat or something?" Kiku asked.

Alfred looked under the mat, with no luck. "Nope. I don't usually have a spare set of keys. The maids take them and they've gone a weeks vacation, so we could have the villa to ourselves."

"Where are we going to sleep, America~" Italy asked. Not really fazed at all, with the current situation.

Alfred sighed. "I suppose…outside? There's tents in the bushes…"

"No. Bloody. Way." Arthur was fuming, he was cold and he was annoyed. Francis came up from behind the Englishman and placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur. It maybe the only option. Besides, I'll keep you warm."

"Da. If China catches a cold, then I will make sure you catch something much harder~" Russia gave the American a cold stare.

"Um, it isn't really America-san's fault…" Kiku trailed off.

"He's r-right, Russia. I'll be f-fine though."

Alfred held up his hands, defensively. "Guys, it ain't my fault. Besides, it's only for a couple of days…"

"You said the maids are away for a week." Arthur pointed out, his arms holding himself to try to gain some heat. Francis pulled him into a hug from behind.

"Yeah…but still…" The American sighed, "Please. It's not that bad…"

After a few arguments and death threats the nations agreed to sleep in the tent. It was an 8 man tent, so it was definitely big enough. It also had 4 rooms. Sleeping bags were found in a bag, with some cushions, as well.

It seemed that the pleasant afternoon on the beach, had turned right around. Camping. Oh the joys. Especially with a moody Brit and an ill China, protected by a physco Russian…

**-X-X-X-**

**Okay~**

**So this chapter is set out differently than the last. I kinda prefer it, to be honest, but anyway~**

**Looks like Alfred…lost the key…and now…the countries…are camping…~ Yay…~**

**Haha (:**

**I'll be posting the next chapter next week, hopefully *crosses fingers* so stay tuned!~**

**I hope you enjoyed it~**

**Please Rate & Review!**

_~ Lily Canvas_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back guys! Once again, I apologise for the late update and all that jazz~ Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 6**

"That is _not _how you put up a tent, Alfred!" Yelled Arthur, unable to keep his anger in for a moment longer. "It's supposed to be bigger than that! Not the size of a bloody cardboard box!"

The 'tent' was indeed a mess. The eight pegs were all smashed in the wrong places on the ground, giving minimal space as possible. It wasn't even standing.

"Hey, it isn't my fault, this thing didn't come with a manual!" The said American dropped his hammer on the floor, slumping down himself.

"It's your fault we're out here in the first place! You were the one to lose the key, weren't you!" The Englishman huffed in rage.

While this was going on, Francis was quietly listening to the argument. It was quite amusing, seeing as it was getting colder by the hour and the sun was nearly setting. Thinking that Arthur looked cute when he was angry at someone else for a change.

"May I be so rude, as to interrupt your, erm…conversation?" The blonde walked towards the two. Arthur and Alfred seemed to have calmed down for now. Even though Arthur's hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides.

"What do you want, Francis?" Arthur asked.

"_Mon petit, _I was only asking when the others will be coming back."

"I dunno. Few minutes maybe? They couldn't have gone very far. The wood's quite small." Alfred sighed. He missed Kiku.

"They better get back soon. I haven't a clue on how to put up a tent without any instructions. How about you, frog?"

"Oh Arthur. Of course I don't." Francis smiled. "But it is getting colder and fire would be much apprécié."

The three sat on one of the two logs they found; waiting for the return of the others. Francis snaked his arm around the Englishman's waist to try and keep him warm, only to be pushed away by the other blushing.

**-X-X-X-**

"Do you think we have enough wood, aru?" China asked the tall Russian man. The two of them had set off to find some firewood to make a fire, hoping to bring some warmth to the little campsite.

"Da~ I think so. How are you feeling?" Russia was still concerned about Yao's health. The man had stopped shivering as such, but his nose was still red.

"Oh? I feel a little bit better. Thank you, aru." Yao bent down to pick up another stick and placed it into Russia's arms. Russia had insisted on him carrying the wood, while China picked them up. Luckily for the taller man's strength and size, he was able to carry more than 3 times the amount as Yao.

"That's good~ I wouldn't want you getting even more sick than you already are, da. It would worry me~"

"Aiyaa! I am older than you, you know, aru! I am not a baby!"

"Da. I know~"

They turned around and headed back to the campsite. As they did, Yao would unfortunately shiver at the cold breeze that blew passed them. He wasn't dressed in warm clothes like the Russian.

"Here, da." Ivan bent down and placed the wood on the floor.

"W-what are y-you doing, a-aru?" China's amber eyes grew wide. He watched as Russia slowly unravelled his lilac scarf and placed it around the Chinese man's neck.

"There, da. Now you won't be as cold." Ivan's violet eyes twinkled at the smaller mans shock.

"B-but, isn't this the scarf y-your sister gave to y-you, aru? I have never s-seen you take it off b-before…" China's chattering teeth made it quite hard for him to talk, properly.

Ivan smiled, "Da~ But I would for you~" At that, Yao blushed a deep crimson.

"Thank you, aru."

Ivan picked up the sticks into his arms, with the help of China and were soon on their way, once more.

**-X-X-X-**

Over on the other side of the woods, were Italy, Japan and Germany. They were collecting some more food. There was still leftovers from the beach, but Germany suggested that if they ate it all before nightfall, they might not be able to find anymore.

Noticing Italy wasn't in his sight Germany started to panic ever so slightly. "Where's Italy?"

As if by magic Italy jumped out of one of the bushes, carrying a bunch of juicy red and green apples. His chocolate brown hair was messier than usual, with twigs and leaves sticking from all ends. "Here I am, Germany!" The Italian placed the apples onto the floor, as he pulled his t-shirt up, into a dip, to act as a sling for the fruit.

All the while, the blue eyed man tried not to blush as the Italian revealed a small part of his pale stomach.

"What's wrong, Germany-san?" Japan asked. He was carrying a small basket that the three had made, using sticks and a small rope that they found. Inside were a bunch of berries, dozens of grapes and one or two apples.

"N-nothing at all, J-Japan!" Germany stuttered with embarrassment of being caught staring.

Japan just smiled, not wanting to make the other more uncomfortable. It kind of reminded him of how he acted around Alfred. He wouldn't mind being near him, right now…

The three continued walking through the wood, until the basket and Italy's t-shirt was full of food. "Wow! We've collected quite a lot! Ve~"

Germany nodded his head in approval, "It appears so. Let's head back now. I'm sure the others are wondering where we are."

**-X-X-X-**

When the rest of the nations returned to the campsite, they weren't all to happy. The tent was still on the floor in a crumpled state and Arthur looked like he was about to explode for the third time this day.

"Where's the tent, aru?"

"It's on the floor," Arthur pointed to the mass on the floor, "o-over there." His voice shaking with slight agitation. All he wanted to do was go to sleep in a nice warm bed. But no. He had to camp in a tent, that wasn't even put together yet, because of a stupid, bloody American!

"Please calm down, _mon petit._" Francis placed a hand on the Brit's shoulder, rubbing away _some _of the tension. Arthur didn't smack the hand away, like he normally would; instead, he let it be.

"I'm guessing you three don't know how to put up a tent?" Germany sighed, sinking down to his knees to out up the said contraption.

"Wow! Kiku, that's an awesome amount of food, you have there!" America walked over to the Japanese man. His eyes shining and a smile on his face. God, he was hungry, but much happier to see the smaller boy; he by now was sporting a blush.

Japan bowed his head, "Yes, t-there is quite a lot of fruit in these woods." Japan blushed deeper when Alfred placed his arm around his shoulders.

…

After about 20 minutes, the tent was up and a small fire was burning. The two very large logs they found were placed on either side of the fire, for the nations to sit on, and the tent not to far off.

To everyone's surprise, the nations were actually…enjoying it. Sure, the breeze was cold and the fact no-one had, had a shower and that the food was limited to only fruit or bread. It was actually okay.

Unfortunately, even in a private resort, they weren't alone…

**-X-X-X-**

**Hey guys! **

**I thought I'd end this chapter on a cliff-hanger type thing, just to keep you guys…wondering? **

**Anyway, I'm sorry if there isn't much 'fluff' in this one. It was quite hard to write to be honest. But I'll try to include some in the next chapter!**

**I'm not too sure how long this story will be. I was thinking maybe 10 chapters? Not to sure…it depends on the reviews and if I can think of any interesting moments!~**

**Well, anyway…thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**

_~ Lily Canvas_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I do not, under any circumstances, own Hetalia, or any of the awesome characters. **

**Chapter 7**

It was about 1 o'clock in the morning when Alfred woke up to the faint noise of movement outside the tent. Slowly getting up, he looked to his left to find that Kiku was still asleep; not being woken by the noise.

_**Snap**_

Alfred froze. Something was outside and this time he was sure of it. Zipping the tent's door to his and Japan's room, he went out to the main room of the tent, noticing that Francis was also there.

The Frenchman's face lit up almost instantly.

"Alfred!" He whispered, "I am so glad you are awake! You heard the noise too, _non_?"

The American nodded, "Uh huh. I have no idea what it could be, this resort's supposed to be hidden, so no-one can find it."

"Maybe it is an animal?" Francis gulped, "A fox or badger?"

_**Snap … Rustle …**_

"What the bloody hell is that noise?"

Arthur came out of the tent, his sleepy green eyes glaring at the two men.

"Arthur! I am so glad you are here!" The man was embraced in a bear hug, by France.

"Get off of me, you twit!" The Englishman said, whilst trying to pry the others arms off, which were locked around his waist.

"Be quiet guys! We don't want to wake, _him_." Alfred motioned to Russia and China's room. "If we wake Russia, who knows what he'll do to us!"

Arthur and Francis both exchanged glances.

"Now. I'll go and have a look outside, seeing as I am the hero and all. You two stay and watch the tent; make sure no-one goes out." America unzipped the main door, "I'll be back, soon."

And with that he was gone.

**-X-X-X-**

Alfred's P.O.V

As I climbed out of the tent I noticed the fire wasn't out yet. Being the hero, I knew it was my quest to find out what the noise was. A hero never gives up, you know.

I walked around the tent, glancing up now again when I would hear rustling in the bushes or the sound of twigs breaking. I wasn't afraid, 'cause hero's don't get scared…do they?

_**Grrr…**_

"Who's there? Look, you don't scare me!" I shouted, knowing I was most likely not going to get a reply. A shiver ran down my spine, as I heard another growl.

I noticed a small movement in one of the bushes. I slowly walked up to it, keeping my pace nice and slow. As I made my way to the bush and peered inside, I was met with two gleaming red eyes; looking right at me. Before I could do anything, other than breathe, I was attacked.

The creature pounced on top of me. It's claws digging only slightly into my chest. I could make out its cat-like face; I must have been mistaken on the colour of its eyes a moment ago, as they were now yellow. A low growl rumbled from the beasts throat, as it snarled in my face.

"Get off, you bastard!"

I tried to push it off, but it only dug it's claws in deeper. I refused to yell in pain, knowing it would be no use; and that hero's don't cry. As I looked to the side, I could tell that the creature was a jaguar. Its jet black coat covering a slender cat-like body, its tail swaying side to side.

With another failed attempt at pushing the jaguar off, my leg managed to break free from the creatures own that had been pinning it down. I pulled my leg as far as it would go, up to my chest. With a mighty heave I pushed the jaguar off of my body, altogether.

**-X-X-X-**

Back in the tent. 

"I hope he's alright…" Arthur wondered out loud, "he's been gone a while."

The two of them were on the floor, staring at the entrance to the tent.

Francis' arms were still locked around the Englishman's waist, his nose buried into Arthur's neck, "_Amerique _will be back soon. It was probably a small animal. Do not worry _mon petit._"

"I'm not worried!"

"Of course not, Arthur…" Francis smirked, squeezing the Brit tighter, kissing his neck gently. He smiled when he felt the smaller boy shiver.

The two nations continued to wait, hoping to hear at least something. "Francis…?"

"_Oui?"_

Arthur turned around to face the Frenchman, his green eyes meeting the blue with a hint of worry, "H-he'll be back, right?"

Francis smiled, "Where could he possibly go to, _mon cher? _It is a private resort. No-one can get in."

Arthur scowled, "Yeah, I know that…God…" The Englishman turned his gaze to anywhere but Francis' eyes, "I can't believe I'm saying this, because it sounds bloody absurd…but…he's the only hope we have in getting back home…"

At this the Frenchman frowned, he understood what Arthur was getting at; Alfred was their only hope.

He brought his thumb and finger to cup England's chin, so he could look the smaller boy in the eyes, "You worry more about others than you do yourself, Arthur…but, if it's bothering you that much, if Alfred hasn't returned in ten minutes, we'll go outside to look?"

Arthur blushed, but felt grateful, "O-okay…"

The Frenchman lent down to give him a kiss, before wrapping his arms around the smaller nation again.

**-X-X-X-**

Outside the tent. Normal P.O.V

The jaguar had run away in pure terror when Alfred shoved a flaming branch in its face. He was panting and sweat was coming off his whole body. It must have been a really old jaguar as a young one wouldn't run off that easily.

"Dude…I am such a hero…"

Looking at his body, he noticed he was covered in small cuts, mostly on his torso. "Damn…"

He walked back to the tent, limping slightly and unzipped the door.

"Alfred!" The American was greeted with a hug from Arthur, "Bloody idiot. Where the bloody hell have you been?"

The American winced, "Ah…be careful. My chest…"

Arthur pulled back examining the man in front of him, while Francis stayed a little way off.

The Englishman frowned, "What's wrong with your chest?"

Alfred smiled, "Well…once I went outside I heard this growling noise. So I looked like everywhere to see what it was," By this time Alfred was sitting on the tent floor, "…and a jaguar like jumped at me!"

The Englishman crossed his arms, "Really Alfred? A jaguar?"

The American nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah. Seriously. I only managed to get away when I shoved fire in its face…"

"You are lucky to be alive, _Amerique._"

"I know right!"

Arthur started to get up, "What's the time anyway?"

"Last time I checked it was 1."

Francis looked at his watch from his tent door, "Ah…the time is 3am…"

**-X-X-X-**

**Hey guys, yep I have put another chapter up! So sorry if it's been like forever, but I've been quite stumped with this story…**

**Well, I hope you like it and I'm sorry if you notice any sort of spelling mistake or grammar mistake and what-not… :/**

**Anyway! Please review!**

_~Lily Canvas_


End file.
